1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for implementing an electrical interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “driver” may be defined as a device or transistor chip that transmits data. Similarly, the term “receiver” may be defined as a device or transistor chip that receives data. The data is typically transmitted by the driver to the receiver across an electrical interface between the driver and the receiver.
Typically, specifications for electrical interfaces only specify voltage thresholds. Moreover, the bandwidth of data transfer is often limited. In addition, with the decreasing size of transistors, implementation of electrical interfaces becomes more difficult.